


Vulcan Biology and Terran Felines

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academic, Essay, Gen, Pon Farr, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Vulcans Are Basically Cats: the scientific analysis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Vulcan Biology and Terran Felines

It is a common cliche among denizens of Earth that Vulcans have a somewhat “feline” or “catlike” manner about them. It is the goal of this paper to analyze that assumption, both its truth and its drawbacks as an analogy, and to consider the possible role of the Progenators any more than passing similarities. 

First, of course, it must be noted that Terrans and Vulcanoids are in fact more similar to each other than to any non-sapient creature that may provide useful analogy, to the point of interbreeding being possible. (C.F.: Interspecies Reproduction Between Vulcan and Human, Drs Soren and Corrigan et. al.)

However, there are undoubtedly certain traits that humans tend to designate “feline” that are more common in Vulcans (and Vulcanoid species) than in most humans. 

Many of these are easily explained by Terran felines being generally desert-adapted. Felines generally require less water than humans, as do Vulcans, as well as having more concentrated urine. Another possible shared adaptation between them is the so-called nictitating membrane, “inner eyelid”, or “third eyelid”. It provides extra protection against harsh desert air. Indeed, even Vulcans’ famed pointed ears provide additional triangulatory assistance in dry air. 

Another similarity some humans who have worked closely with both Vulcans and cats have noted is a kind of aloofness or indifference on the surface, masking deeply interwoven bonds among those the Vulcan or feline has deemed most important. Indeed, in both cases, it is often the human who professes the least interest who is the subject of the most intense affiliation. 

It is also the subject of rumor that Vulcans purr. The Vulcan Science Academy would like us to note that this is a myth. 

However, it is true that both Vulcans and Terran felines experience “heat” cycles, though the details of the Vulcan experience are surprisingly hard to pry from Vulcan scientists. In the absence of details, it is of course the most reasonable course of action to assume that they howl a lot and stick their butts in the air. 

[For Part B: Genetic Analysis and the Progenitor Hypothesis, please read the full version at Memory Alpha’s Open Source Science Database]


End file.
